Emma Blackery
Emma Louise Blackery (born ) is a English YouTube vlogger, comedian, and musician from Essex, England. Emma has over 1.4 million subscribers on her main channel , 200K on her now deleted side channels (emmablackery vlogs / boxes of foxes ), and 17K on a separate inactive channel (emmaforthewin). She also had a gaming channel called BirdyBoots (BirdyBoots) with around 150K subscribers before its deletion. In August 2016, Emma created a talk channel (Vloggery) with 120K subscribers. On the 10th of August 2014, she shaved her head at Summer in the City, raising £26,001 for five charities. History Emma Blackery's first channel was called "Pink Fluffy Hat Time", so named because she would wear a pink fluffy hat bought for her by her dad in the videos. The channel has since been deleted and Emma has deleted all the videos that were uploaded to that channel. In 2009, Emma began uploading on a new channel called "These Silent Seas", which is still on YouTube as of June 2018 ( These Silent Seas ). This channel consists almost solely of music videos. In 2012, Emma began uploading on a channel called "emmaforthewin ", which currently only has eight videos available publicly, giving the impression that she has privatized many others. The most popular of those videos left on her channel is "My Very First Dating (Rap) Video ", which currently has over 280,000 views. This channel also features music videos. Emma continued to use this channel until a year after the creation of her current main channel. In May 2012, Blackery made the channel titled Emma Blackery originally with the purpose of uploading home song demos and music videos. Shortly after releasing a video for her first home demo, Fixation, she began a Let's Read series to E.L. James' Fifty Shades of Grey, which quickly grew in popularity, but was later removed by James' publishing house for 'copyright infringement'. After the creation of this series and it's presumed demise, Blackery began to create comedy vlogs, inspired by her YouTube inspiration Shane Dawson, in December 2012. Since 2012, her videos have captured the hearts of many. Gradually leading up to June 2015, Emma has began making more collaboration videos with fellow YouTubers such as Nerd³ (AKA Daniel Hardcastle) as well as more sketch based videos, which greatly stray from her original 2012 video format. Emma once created a channel called BlackeryTV and used it as a side channel to feature more content, but this channel was later deleted and is no longer available on YouTube. She also created a beauty channel with friend and fellow YouTuber Cherry Wallis , which they called 'LazyLittleMe'. This channel is no longer available on YouTube. Prior to creation of Emma's current gaming channel, she created one in 2013 called "EmmaFailsAtGaming". This channel is no longer available on YouTube. Before Emma Blackery's videos became more popular, in August 2014, Blackery created a side channel designated to beauty and lifestyle videos. On this channel, named boxesoffoxes, she uploaded anything from haul-type videos to small snid-bit videos that wouldn't necessarily have a place on her main channel. Boxesoffoxes currently has over 240,000 thousand subscribers, and Blackery's three most viewed videos there include: Boy Talk (which features Blackery's now ex-boyfriend LukeIsNotSexy), Hair Growth (which Blackery talks about a few products she's been using to grow her hair back after shaving it for a charity event), and LBTL (which Blackery 'Lives Below the Line' for five days off of five pounds to raise awareness for poverty). After a five month period of inactivity, Emma rebooted the channel as emmablackery vlogs on 7th June 2016. Emma had planned for the channel to feature daily vlogs as well as various rambling vlogs. However, the channel had been inactive since 10th June 2016, before it's inevitable deletion. Emma Blackery also had a gaming channel called BirdyBoots that she used to upload quite often on. This channel was created in January 2015. On this channel, Blackery had over 150,000 subscribers and used it to play various Sim games as well as popular games like Life Is Strange and even Minecraft. At a point, Emma removed all her Let's Play videos (apart from Life Is Strange) and instead uploaded Sims soudtrack compilation videos. In the end, Emma just ended up deleting it, although you can still find reuploads of her playthroughs on archive channels on YouTube. On August 28, 2016, Emma uploaded her first video on a new side/talk channel called Vloggery, and as of June 1, 2017, the channel consists of 68 videos, including a vlog everyday challenge from April 2017. Channel Growth Shortly after the Let's Read series was removed from her channel, Blackery decided to pour her time and energy into her comedy vlogs, ultimately spending so much time on them she quit her waitressing job. By January 2013, Blackery's channel had reached 30,000 subscribers and began to grow at over 1,000 subscribers per day. By January 2014, Blackery's channel reached 500,000 subscribers. At the beginning of January 2015, Blackery made it a new year's goal for herself to reach one million subscribers (at which point her channel had 850,000 subscribers). In that same video, Blackery also set the goal of reaching 500,000 subscribers on her second channel boxesoffoxes . As of July 2015, Blackery's main channel has over 1,000,000 subscribers and her side channel has over 240,000 subscribers. However, this channel has now been made inactive and a new side channel called Vloggery has been created. Music Her debut EP, Human Behaviour, was released before her current main YouTube channel was created. In July 2013, Blackery began to write and record her second EP, Distance. To accompany this, a music video for song Go The Distance was released to her channel. Released under Luke Cutforth's record label, Distance shot to #1 in the iTunes Rock Chart and peaked at #15 in the overall iTunes album chart. Emma's third EP, Perfect, was released on November 11, 2014, her 23rd birthday. Her fourth EP, Sucks to Be You, was released on May 27th 2016. Prior to release, Emma uploaded the full Sucks to Be You music video to her channel, where it has reached over 1 million views. Emma joined Wheatus and Busted on their tour, Pigs Can Fly. Her fith EP, Magnetised, was released on May 26 2017. The EP had 5 songs, also releasing two music videos on her first official vevo channel. On September 2017, Apple showcased the cover of the Magnetised EP on the 2017 iPhone X Keynote Event, which Emma responded to estatically, not being aware Apple was going to do this. Although her management had been agreeing to work with Apple for a while, she never really thought much of it. Along with the event, Apple has also featured the artwork on various Macbook adverts and commercials. As well as releasing EPs, Emma also periodically uploads dem o songs to her main channel. On January 29th 2016, Emma released a song called ''Don't Come Home. ''The song was originally supposed to be released with her EP, however, it never made the final cut. She has also collaborated with other YouTubers (such as Dodie Clark) to create music. Her debut album, Villians, was released on August 31, 2018. She released the music videos of two of the songs featured on that album on her vevo channel on YouTube, Dirt on Mar 15, 2018, and Agenda on May 3rd 2018, along with the lyric videos for both Agenda and a song titled Icarus, and an acoustic rendition of Dirt. Personal life Until April 2014, Emma lived with her father in Essex. After this she lived with her boyfriend Luke Cutforth for a while in 2014, but they stopped living together after a while as Luke was working on a film, and they have since broken up. Her Dad and younger sister feature in her videos on occasion. She had a hamster named Sally, who died in January 2016. In 2013, Emma revealed that she was in a relationship but did not reveal the identity of her boyfriend as they wished for the relationship to remain private. After much online speculation on October 24, 2014, Luke Cutforth released a video confirming that they were officially dating.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MGiqiDN86E It was stated by Emma that they had been dating since April 2013.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xg5YxLeaRIw In May 2016 Blackery and Cutforth announced their breakup. However, they're both on very good terms. Some of her other friends include Patty Walters,Carrie Hope Fletcher, Evan Edinger, Dan Hardcastle, Bethan Leadley and Joel Berghult. External links * Main channel (Emma Blackery) * Side channel (Vloggery) * Vevo channel * Inactive First channel (emmaforthewin) * Tumblr Trivia * Whenever Daniel Hardcastle and Emma make a video, Emma's height difference from Dan is always brought up with Dan being "a head taller than Emma Blackery". * Emma has said 'She is 5 foot 3.' But has also stated that she is '5 Foot 2'. When doing a react video to My First Dating Rap, she stated that she went through a phase where she "added an inch onto her height". She is 5 foot 2. * Emma also worked with Jacksepticeye in the "Jacksepticeye’s Holiday Special" charity event, along with various other YouTubers such as KickThePJ, CrankGameplays and others. * Emma has Chronic Fatigue Syndrome/MShttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELrn7Ov4H54 References Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Female YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:English YouTubers